


Truth Or Dare

by witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Confessions, Dirty Talk, M/M, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Peter was enthusiastic and thirsty and good.  And if Tony was quietly falling head over heals for the kid, well, did anyone really have to know?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Truth Or Dare

He knew Peter would be amazing in bed. The kid was fearless and had a body that just wouldn’t quit. And that eager, hyperactive willingness to please? Dial that up to 11 in the sheets. 

How long it would last, Tony didn’t know. The kid had a crush on him once, although Tony assumed that it had worn off long before now. He tried to play it casual.

But their lives were anything but casual. The bad guy of the week (some of them with the most ridiculous stage names!) meant life was never boring. And when the fight was over, Peter was always invited to Tony’s room in the Avenger Tower to stay the night. (Or the day, depending on when the fight ended.) Tony’s bed was always open.

He had known Peter would be amazing in the sack. And he probably should have known Peter would want it _hard_ … they were talking about the kid who once got hit by a train and woke up with a headache... but Tony hadn’t counted on how _kinky_ the kid could be.

And the dirty talk? 

The kid couldn’t get enough.

* * *

“Are you going to fight it, Parker?” he growled, pushing Peter face first onto the bed, wrenching one arm behind his back. “Go ahead, fight it. I bet you sweet little hole gets _tight_ when you fight…”

“N…no Mr. Stark sir, I won’t fight it…” came that beautiful polite voice, muffled as Peter hid his face in the sheets. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me Parker?”

“Oh _yes_ sir, I’ll be your good boy sir…”

“You must have let every man in town line up to fuck this hole, Queens. But your cute little hole is mine tonight, you’re _mine_ tonight. You’re _mine_ until I let you go.”

“ _Yes_ sir…”

“Tell me what you want, Pete.”

“I really want you to fuck me, sir.”

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to speak louder than that. And stop hiding your face.”

And so on and so forth. Peter was enthusiastic and thirsty and _good_. And if Tony was quietly falling head over heals for the kid, well, did anyone really have to know? It was a mistake, but Tony's whole life was full of mistakes. One more little private one, like falling madly in love in the middle of something casual, wouldn't even be noticed in the grand scheme of things. But it was a little embarrassing, so Tony kept his mouth shut. Kept his mouth shut, and enjoyed it while it lasted.

* * *

But tonight something was wrong. Tony had just come his brains out and because he was still trying to remember which way was up, he almost didn’t catch the slight movement of Peter’s face against the bed. The move to wipe the tears off his face before he turned his head.

And there it was again, Peter stretching his arms, but really he was trying to get his hands to his face to wipe away tears. That he didn’t want Tony to see. That that wasn’t the first time, Tony had seen something much like that the last time they had been together, and very suddenly he needed to know why.

“Hey,” he said tenderly, reaching out to stroke the boy’s head. 

But that wasn’t good. That wasn’t what they were. They were friends with benefits, not really friends-who-shared feelings. So he cleared his throat, put a firm hand on Peter's shoulder, and tried to sound more casual instead.

“Hey, you know you can tell me at any time… when you need to stop or slow down, you know that don’t you?”

“I’m lying on a wetspot,” Peter laughed, moving aside, trying not to answer. But even as he moved there was that furtive swipe of the hand across his cheek. Nothing major, just a wet cheek. Not a big deal. Only this made it _twice_.

“Pete. You know I can ease up on the rough talk... you just tell if it gets to be too much. You'd tell me, right?”

“Oh no no Tony, god no,” Peter said, looking alarmed at the prospect. “It was _amazing_. _God_ I came so hard. And I left…” He looked down at the covers guiltily. “I think I came twice.”

He let the kid change the subject, head toward the shower. But it was nagging at him now. They had never done anything but the rough talk, the roughhousing. Arms pinned behind his back, hands firm on his wrists, always demanding he ask for it, always demanding he beg. Tony had found what the kid liked, and he didn’t dare let up now. He wouldn’t get many chances to impress _the_ Amazing Spider-Man, so whenever he was given the opportunity, he aimed to please. But damn, if Peter wanted something _else_ , he could certainly provide. He was a man of many skills. So he decided to pursue the subject. But he didn’t know how, normal procedures certainly couldn’t work. He'd have to get creative.

* * *

It occurred to him as they dried off.

“Truth or dare,” he said as Peter climbed into bed. 

Peter looked at him, alarmed. Then he lay back on the bed, resigned. He reached out for Tony’s hand, and pulled him in. 

“You go first,” Tony said, hating that pained look on Peter’s face. He wasn't as subtle as he thought. Peter looked guilty, as if he had been caught. 

“Oh! Oh, okay… truth or dare.”

Peter pulled Tony on top of him where Tony sat astride him, leaning in to kiss his head.

“Truth.”

“Okay, which Avenger… which Avenger do you like the least.”

Without hesitation he leaned down to whisper the truth in Peter’s ear. Peter’s eyes widen in surprise, but then he nodded. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I can see that.”

“My turn,” Tony said gently. Peter’s closed his eyes, resigned. 

“Okay.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“What’s this?” Tony asked as tenderly, his fingertip tracing the path where Peter’s tear had fallen.

Peter opened his mouth, then closed it helplessly. More than once. The truth was just to big to fit through there.

“Hey, it's okay. If it’s _just_ part of the sex, if it’s just part of the cool-down, then tell me. That’s okay, that’s normal. I just need to know.”

“No,” Peter said, barely above a whisper. “Truth. But it’s a secret.”

“Okay.”

“I think I’m in love with an Avenger.”

Tony was glad Peter’s eyes were closed. It took him time for Tony to adjust the expression on his face, a fact he wasn’t proud of. Happily, Peter never opened his eyes at all.

“Truth or dare?” Peter asked, his eyes still closed. His voice sounded pained and frightened.

“Truth.”

He opened his eyes. He looked up at Tony, sitting up straight now, and raised himself onto his elbows to ask the question.

“Have you _really_ never seen the Star Wars prequels?” he asked in a normal voice (or nearly-normal voice.)

“Yeah, that’s easy, no. Because they don’t exist.”

There was a long pause between them as they looked into each other’s eyes. Finally Peter spoke.

“Your turn,” he whispered. And Tony knew what Peter wanted to say. To explain that this was over. To explain that Peter had feelings for one of the other Avengers, probably one of the newbies, closer to his age, closer to his temperament, closer to his perfectness. Closer to him. Tony was the adult. Tony would do the adult thing and move aside.

But right now the adult thing was to face the information fearlessly, and that’s what he did.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who are you in love with Peter?” He asked, but his heart broke a little when Peter grimaced and lay back on the bed, covering up his beautiful face with both hands. Tony had it bad for this kid, there was no way around it. But even when they stopped being lovers, even when they went back to just being friends, he still needed Peter to know he had his back. Would always have his back. Tony put one solid hand on Peter’s chest and rubbed it comfortingly, trying to sound encouraging.

“It’s okay, kid. I promise I’ll never tell. Who is it?”

He was half hoping Peter wouldn’t even answer, but when was life ever so kind to him? Peter opened his eyes and sat up, moving Tony’s hand off his chest and wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, bringing their heads together to offer up his secret.

“I’m in love with Iron Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am thestarkerisobvious on Tumblr. Come by and say hi. I won't even make you play Truth Or Dare. 
> 
> Kudos are nice, but why not leave a comment? Comments are easy - just cut-and-paste your favorite line.


End file.
